Strings:en
Translations for table labels and form messages The following text messages, (also known as "strings") are used in Familypedia's software including informational displays such as table headings and other standard text such as automatically generated biographies. When a user adds or edit the values of the terms on this page, these values appear instead of English values when the user is logged on in their preferred language. (Your user language may be set on your .) Contributors are encouraged to translate or correct any items into languages they are familiar with. *Strings *'^^' in place of | vertical bar. |fm096=Sources and footnotes may use any text or wikitext |fm097=Occupation |fm098=Other files |fm099=Other versions |fm100=Page |fm101=Partial date |fm102=Events |fm103=People |fm104=Permission |fm105=Pictures |fm106=Public service |fm107=Belief(s) |fm108=Remains/Burial/Cremation/Funeral ceremony information |fm109=Remains |fm110=Change Burial/Cremation/Funeral information |fm111=Remains/Burial/Cremation/Funeral information |fm112=Change residence information |fm113=Residence (dwellings) information |fm114=Residence |fm115=School(s) |fm116=Search for people |fm117=Sex |fm118=Short description |fm119=Short name |fm120=Sibling |fm121=Siblings |fm122=Signature |fm123=Source(s) |fm124=Primary sources |fm125=Secondary sources |fm126=Street/Road eg: "Hunt Avenue" |fm127=Surname |fm128=Tags |fm129=Titles |fm130=Topic location |fm131=Topic source(s) |fm132=Unknown |fm133=Upload URL (http://...) |fm134=Upload source |fm135=No source specified. Please edit this image description and provide a source. |fm136=Uploaded documents |fm137=View ahnentafel of this individual |fm138=Warning |fm139=Change information- wedding |fm140=Information on wedding |fm141=Wedding |fm142=Wife |fm143=Year |fm144=Do you understand |fm145=and |fm146=? If so, could you help improve Familypedia by translating page |fm147=into |fm148=To edit translations of terms used in tables and other portions of Familypedia, please enter the name of the strings page including the language code. For example, for the Spanish language, the page would be Strings:es. |fm149=in |fm150=Unknown parent |fm151=Offspring of |fm152=and |fm154=Children |fm155=On this form, you may translate the familypedia User interface into your language. |fm156=Edit translations |fm157=On this form, you may list children for given parents. A group number is shared between the children of the same parents. Adoptees should be in their own group but may have the same parents as a group of biological children. To change other parent name or marrital status, use the general form (simple or advanced). |fm158=Citations and remarks |fm159=General |fm160=On this form, you may list travels, vacations, or migrations. |fm161=Do Not state the creation date or location of the work. Record the date and location of the event depicted by the work. |fm162=This form allows you to record information on Images and other files that have been uploaded. Please note that Familypedia is focused on historical events. The date or location that a photo was taken of a statue or a painting is not of primary interest. All dates and places fields on this form should relate to the topic or subject matter of the work, not the date or details of the work itself. For example, a painting of the battle of Hastings may have been painted in the 18th century, but this is not the topic date. The topic date would be the date of the battle of Hastings. If desired, please include details such as creation date and current location of the work in the notes field. |fm163=Author |fm164=Enter information about a person using this page. Familypedia's form will help you enter what is known about the person. You may return to the form at any time to correct or add information. Narrative text for the article is generally not added in the form, but is instead added later using either Familypedia's free form word processor or standard wiki markup. After publishing the form, please use the "edit this page" menu item to enter into the word processor so that you may add pictures and headings and format the text as you wish. |fm165=See below |fm166=Information on related topics |fm167=Licensing |fm168=BCE |fm169=(c = Circa, bef = Before, aft = After) |fm170=Type of document |fm171=Topic date |fm172=Small |fm173=Medium |fm174=Large |fm175=Display recommended widths |fm176=On this form, you may list awards for presentation in a visual list. |fm177=On this form, you may list places where the person resided. |fm178='For a translation into your language:' See Strings.en and click on the language at the top of the page. If the language is not listed, copy the contents created by another and create a page corresponding to the country code that you set your user preference to. Then use the form to fill out the translations of the phrases. |fm179=Note- Please do not use commas, semicolons, or new lines to separate items in lists of partners, children, or contributors. Instead use the plus key (+). |fm180=View ancestors of this individual |fm181=View descendants of this individual |fm182=View pedigree of this individual |fm183=Warning- If you have made changes on this form, Be sure to use this "Publish" button before jumping elsewhere with the buttons below. |fm184=Advanced form |fm185=Simple form |fm186=Additional information |fm187=Skill(s) |fm188=Wikipedia article link form (interwikis): Enter the language code in the left hand column and the article name as it appears in the Wikipedia for that language. |fm189=Add or edit Wikipedia links |fm190=Language |fm191=Wikipedia article |fm192=Create or update sensor page |fm193='This form is for creating or updating new sensor pages only'. This page is like a control panel for an article about a person and performs maintenance tasks necessary for enhancing article quality. To create or update a sensor page, type the name of an existing article with /sensor following; stricly speaking, the page URL should be like ...familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:FormEdit/sensor page/article name/sensor |fm194=To finish updating the Sensor page, press the save button. |fm195=Create tab |fm196='This form is for creating new Family ancestor tree pages only'. The page displays up to 6 generations of ancestors in a graphical tree with photos and short bios if provided. To create this page, type the name of an existing article with /tree following. |fm197=To finish creating the Ancestor tree page, click the save button. After this step, click the Update Sensor button and the tree tab should appear; edit the article and it should show tabs too. |fm198=Ancestor tree |fm199=Ahnentafel |fm200=Biography |fm201=Descendants |fm202=Pedigree |fm203=Pictures |fm204=Ancestors |fm205=Main |fm206=Documents |fm207='This form is for creating an article tab' such as for pictures and ahnentafels. |fm208=To finish creating the tab, click the save button. After this step you will have to click the Update Sensor button for the tree tab to appear. ::See for further information on how to create a pictures tab for your article. |fm209='This form is for creating new descendant pages only'. The page displays several generations of descendants in a tabular format. To create this page, type the name of an existing article with /descendants following. |fm210=To finish creating the descendants page, click the save button. After this step, click the Update Sensor button and the descendants tab should appear; edit the article and it should show tabs too. |fm211=Descendants |fm212=Descendancy outline for up to 8 generations of descendants of |fm213=with |fm214=Births, deaths and marriages in a given settlement }}